An Unconventional Couple
by SarahEllenCullen
Summary: From the author of Blind Infatuation. He had always been shorter than everyone else. Will she be able to see past the idea that men should be taller? Or will they just be friends? AH. All rights reserved to Stephenie Meyer.


**Yes I am very aware that this plot is a little strange but that's really the reason I wrote it. There aren't any stories out there like this. I thought that it would make for an interesting story :) ****So read on and we'll see.**

"Hey Em, can you get that for me?" I sighed after having spent two minutes trying to reach a box of cereal off the top shelf.

"Sure thing," Emmett groggily replied as he easily handed me the box.

It was mornings like this that I really hated being as short as I was. Here I am, eighteen years old, and I'm only 4'11". And yes, I'm quite aware of the fact that 4'11" is the cut off for being a legal midget. Don't remind me. I've struggled with my height for as long as I can remember. My parents even took me to see a couple of doctors in Seattle a couple of years ago to check my hormone levels, but they all just said to give it time. It's been pretty hard for me to make friends, but it got a little easier after I joined the soccer team a couple of years ago. No one really picks on me besides Tyler Crowley, he thinks my height is hilarious. But it's okay, because his grades are hysterical. It just doesn't make any sense to me. How can I be so short when everyone else in my family is so tall? I know most of us were adopted but Emmett, Alice, I were not. Emmett's 6'4" so most of the furniture in his room is raised. Now that room really does make me feel like a midget. He's really big too, he's a linebacker on the school's football team. I'm not scrawny, but I would be pummeled in a game of football. Alice is only a couple of inches taller than me, but she wears really high heels all the time to compensate. Mom and Dad are both fairly tall as well. I guess I just drew the short straw. No pun intended.

"Edward!" Alice squealed as she hugged me from behind, "Are you as excited as I am?"

"Uh, well I don't really know what you're talking about, Alice…" I replied cautiously.

"That new girl's coming today," Jasper drawled as he picked at his cereal lazily, "She's been talking about it for weeks."

"Little pixie won't shut up…" Rosalie mumbled. I grimaced. It bugged me when people called Alice a pixie since she's taller than me. No one would dare call me a pixie though.

"I don't know why you're so excited, Alice, you don't even know her," I commented.

"Noooo, I ran into her at the grocery store!" Alice replied as if she knew everything about her because of this, "You'll like her; she's really nice and pretty." I glared at her; she knew full well that this new girl probably wouldn't even want to be friends with me. It takes a while for people to get past my height.

"Well, we'll never know if we don't leave now," Jasper reminded us as he picked up his backpack, "We've got ten minutes 'til the bell." We hurriedly finished our breakfast and ran to Emmett's big Jeep. Emmett floored the gas as we sped to school, getting there just in time for the bell.

I gathered my books and hurriedly made my way into the main building. I rounded the corner and ran straight into some girl, both of us falling backwards.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The girl apologized as she brushed off her jeans and gathered her books, "I wasn't looking; are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine, I wasn't paying much attention either," I chuckled as we both stood up. She looked down at me, as her eyes widened slightly and blush began to form on her cheeks. I grimaced.

"Uh, well see you later then," she mumbled as she quickly walked away. Fantastic.

"I see you met Bella!" Alice squealed as she jumped up behind me making me jump.

"Well we didn't exchange names but I guess so." I shrugged as I walked away.

"She's pretty isn't she?" Alice smiled as she followed behind me. She was beautiful. Her long brown hair framed her flawless face perfectly and her brown eyes were piercing. But I would never have a chance with her, especially after the way she looked at me.

"Sure," I replied begrudgingly, "I've gotta go."

"Okay," Alice sighed as she went to her class.

I got to my locker reached up to unlock it. I hated having a top locker. I was almost done when I felt a rough shove on my back, knocking me into my locker.

"Oh I'm sorry, didn't even see you there," Tyler mocked. I wasn't about to waste my time on this idiot so I just walked away without even acknowledging him. I walked into Biology to find the new girl sitting in the seat next to mine. I walked over and sat down next to her without saying a word.

"Hey, sorry about earlier, let's start over," She smiled genuinely, "I'm Bella Swan."

"Edward Cullen," I smiled, maybe this won't be so bad, "So why are you in Forks?"

"I decided to move in with my dad," Bella shrugged, "He's the police chief."

"Ah, so where did you live before?" I asked.

"Phoenix," She smiled.

"How do you like the freezing rain?" I laughed.

"I hate it, but it will get warmer right?" she laughed.

"A few degrees," I joked.

"All right class, time to learn about mitosis!" Mr. Branner cheered as the class groaned.

"It's so easy," Bella and I mumbled. We looked at each other out of the corner of our eyes and laughed. I'm beginning to like this girl. Wait, no there's no way that could ever happen. She's a little over a head taller than me. That would just be awkward.

Class went by much faster than it usually does. Of course Bella and I talked during most of it. She was so shy at first but she had such a witty humor. I stood up and grabbed my backpack and Bella did the same. As she turned she looked down at me the same way she did earlier. She forgot.

"How tall are you?" I asked. I wasn't going to beat around the bush with her. I didn't want this to be awkward anymore.

"Uh, about 5'7","She replied cautiously and paused, "You?"

"4'11"' I really hoped she didn't have a problem with that.

"What grade are you in?" She asked warily as we walked out of the classroom. Ugh, she thinks that I'm some smart freshman.

"I'm a senior," I replied, "Aren't you?"

"Yeah," She replied cautiously, "It's just…"

"I look younger, I know."

"Yeah," She agreed and paused awkwardly, "So what class do you have next?"

"P.E.," I groaned. We're playing basketball today. Not my forte for obvious reasons.

"Ew, me too actually," Bella sighed, "I'm horrible at sports."

"I play soccer that's about all I'm good at," I laughed.

"What are we playing today?"

"Basketball," I answered as I opened the door to the gym for her.

"Well I hope I don't have to play."

"Yo Ed, you sure you can play this game?" Tyler asked as he bumped my shoulder, "I'm sure there's a height requirement."

"Too bad there's not an IQ requirement," I retorted, "That way you don't score against your own team this time."

"At least I can score," Tyler laughed as he walked away. I had no come back for that, everyone knows I'm easy to block.

"What a jerk," Bella scowled. I nodded. I hated that she had to see that.

P.E. was awful, for me anyways, Bella got to sit out for today. However, I'm sure she didn't think too highly of me when she saw that I really was too short to be playing with these guys. At one point Tyler even knocked me down and I'm pretty sure I sprained my ankle but I kept playing. I sat down on the bleachers next to Bella until the bell rang and we talked about the game. As the bell rang I stood up and winced at the pain from my ankle. Bella definitely noticed.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked as she reached out to put her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine I think I just sprained my ankle."

"Okay, well I'm going to head off to English," Bella smiled as she walked off to her class and I went to my math class.

The day was pretty boring from then on, other than the fact that my ankle kept getting worse as the day went on. After school I went over and waited for the family by Emmett's Jeep.

"Edward!" Alice yelled as she came running towards me smiling, "I heard you're friends with Bella."

"Uh, yeah I guess I am."

"I knew you would love her!" Alice squealed, "I invited her to hangout later."

"Cool, have fun."

"You don't want to join us?" Alice asked with a pouty expression.

"Sounds like a girl thing…"

"No!" Alice laughed, "We're just going to watch a movie."

"Okay, but no chick flicks."

Alice smiled at me mischievously. I could tell she was planning something, hopefully nothing involving me. This should be interesting.

**So let me know what you think :)**** I don't know when I'll be able to update so I make no promises. But a good response will definitely motivate me ;) **** I'm also open to any ideas or suggestions. I'm an English major so feel free to be brutal :)  
**


End file.
